The invention concerns a spooling machine with a plurality of winding heads, a delivery point for cops and a forwarding means which carries designated cops to a particular winding head together with a discharging mechanism which displaces the particular cops at this particular winding head.
A spooling machine of this type is known (DEOS-3504883) in which the cops are brought to the individual winding head by means of a horizontally oriented conveyor path. At each winding head a displacement arm is provided which can be swung over the conveyor path by means of a proximately located control motor so that the next following cop is displaced from the conveyor path and thrown off sideways and downwards into a small storage magazine for the appropriate winding head. This construction is rather expensive since it is necessary to provide a separate displacement arm with an appropriate control motor for each winding head.
In controlling this device it is also important to take care that the displacement arm is activated just before the arrival of the cops destined for that particular winding head, and to avoid interference with cops which are destined for other winding heads. Furthermore the cops, during their transportation on the conveyor path can come into contact with the walls of the guiding surfaces which can often lead to damage to the thread.
Thus there is a need for an improved spooling machine of the previously described type which is easier to construct, easier to control and which offers the possibility of rapid transportation of the cops to the appropriate winding head.